


Pleasant Suprise

by Valentine-HAZARD (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ethan got lucky this time, Lucas of course thinks it funny to mess with him though, Poor Ethan's having an anxiety attack, basically this is the birthday room but with a twist at the end, just let the poor guy rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/Valentine-HAZARD
Summary: Ethan is exhausted and Lucas is only making things worse. But will it really end so badly? Or is there hope for the both of them yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short fic for a friend. I might actually add to this as a short series or something. Especially with the open ending, so, stay tuned.~

What Ethan felt right now could only be described as severe anxiety. From the way his heart was pounding so loud that he could hear it and each throb made his chest feel tighter, to the way his legs shook with each step further into the room. There was no other explanation than that this was all starting to get to him. 

He had seen the video, he knew what Lucas had planned for him, and on top of it he was tired and hungry and he was starting to feel strange. It was like a presence lingering in the back of his mind, growing. It made him feel sick to think that if he stayed here any longer he'd end up just like the Bakers.

Well, that was if Lucas didn't kill him first. After the fight with that giant molded in the barn, Ethan was all out of first aid fluids and herbs, and according to his monitor, he wasn't doing so good. It was frustrating to think he could die here. After how far he's come already. So close to getting Mia back. 

‘Think Ethan think. Don't give up, there has to be a way around this.’ He coaxes himself mentally, making his way into the cake room with the candle.   
He jumps in shock upon a sudden splash of cold water hit him, his heart skips a beat and he has to take a deep breath to calm back down. 

“Shit, I forgot about that.”

“Eeethan! That cakes not gonna light itself!” 

A strong feeling of dread washed over Ethan instantly upon hearing Lucas. There had to be a way out of here, one that didn't involve him being burnt alive. He wondered for a minute what Lucas might do if he refused to play. 

“Fuck you!” He called out, albeit his remark was carried by a shaky voice. He'd do anything for a quick nap and something to eat right now. 

“Ethan! Language! There's kids in this building…well, at least I think there's still one in here…I'm not sure anymore.” 

‘The fuck did that mean?’ Ethan thought, shuddering slightly upon multiple possibilities flooding his mind. 

He took a minute to look over the room he was in, remembering the VHS tape he had watched not too long ago.   
He had to try and not make the same mistakes, maybe he could cheat a little and survive this somehow. 

That's when he remembered the password.

‘Thank god, at least I don't have to deal with that fucking creepy clown.’ He thought, side eyeing the dummy in the room next to him as he went to turn on the stove.   
After lighting the candle Ethan went into the balloon room, though he was a bit uneasy. 

Would Lucas know he was cheating?   
Ethan swallows nervously, this guy was sadistic and he had no idea how the kid would react if Ethan pissed him off enough. 

His shaky hands put the password in, paranoia causing him to look around, waiting to see Lucas or something ready to attack him, a punishment for breaking the rules. 

He takes a deep breath and hurries into the room, grabbing the valve handle and rushing back to the cake room. So far it didn't seem like Lucas noticed anything, yet Ethan still couldn't help but feel watched right now. 

He thought it was odd how quiet Lucas was being. Ethan was surprise that he didn't choose to taunt him.   
Was he just enjoying this? Was he just watching Ethan squirm uncomfortably under his gaze?

Ethan takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he used the valve to turn the water off. If he was correct, the last guys mistake was the oil, and thankfully Ethan didn't have to use the wind up key. All he had to do was avoid the brunt of the blast and he might possibly make it. Then he'd have to be quick about getting away from Lucas. 

‘This is it.’ Ethan thought as he lit the candle one more time, ‘Don't fuck this up. You've only got one chance at this.’ 

The minute he stepped into the cake room with the candle the entire place went dark all except for the three candles on the cake being lit, as well as the candle he was holding. 

He looked down at the monitor on his stapled wrist. The little yellow line showed him how rapid his heart beat was. All he needed to do was get hurt one more time and he'd be done for. 

‘I don't want to die here.’

His mind was so clouded by his anxiety that everything around him seemed blocked out. The strange tune of happy birthday was a blurred, muffled sound. And the eager voice coaxing him to put the candle on the cake was a mere distant whisper.

 

It all happened so fast, one second he was placing the candle on the cake, the next he found himself running all the way to the back of the blocked off exit, bracing himself against the wall as the explosion rang in his ears. 

Then the world around him began to clear again. He looked around, laughing slightly in a mixture of both shock and relief. 

I…I did it. I'm okay.” He said, almost as if he were trying to convince himself of it. His heart was still pounding in his chest. 

That's when the wall behind him reopened the exit, and an all too familiar presence hit him again. 

“Congratu-fuckin-lations Ethan!” Lucas said with sadistic amusement, the smirk on his face only seemed to grow once he saw the exasperated look on Ethan's face. 

“Fuck you!” Ethan yells as he jumps away from him, backing up quickly, “Don’t come any closer to me!” 

“I gotta say Ethan, I really didn't think you'd make it.” Lucas steps toward him, and Ethan felt his brain quickly trying to think of an escape plan. 

“Part of me was even hopin you wouldn't make it.” 

“So you came here to finish the job? Huh?!” Ethan shouts defensively, the fear obvious in the way his voice wavered, “you figured you'd just kill me yourself since your little ‘game’ didn't work?!” 

He was already so close to Ethan now, but now suddenly Lucas stopped, looking at Ethan in confusion. This only seemed to put Ethan even more on edge. 

“Wait…what?” Lucas asks incredulously before before laughing. 

“I’m ain't gonna kill ya, you idiot!” He laughs, leaning back against the wall to keep from loosing his balance in his uncontrollable fit of giggles. 

Ethan felt like he just got punched in the face. He stares at Lucas wide eyed, trying to process what ever the hell was going on before glaring at Lucas in frustration. 

“What the fuck do you mean?! Of course you're trying to kill me! You killed that other guy in here! You burnt him alive! Why wouldn't you plan to do the same thing to me?!” Ethan yells, shaking again from either his left over anxiety or from his frustration. 

“Who? Clancy? No no, that was different. Clancy…uhh…he wasn't a friend of mine. You, on the other hand,” he points at Ethan, “I’d like ta think of ya as a realllly good friend. And I'd never hurt one of my friends, Ethan.” He lightly taps on Ethan's nose, and it's then that Ethan realizes how close Lucas is. He tries leaning away but he found himself feeling frozen. 

“Then…what did you want?” Ethan asked, his voice still slightly shaky. 

Lucas seemed to have to this about this for a moment, his eyes darting around the room as he thought. 

“You….dead…but then I changed my mind! Wasn't that nice of me, Ethan?” 

“What the fu- why?!” Ethan shook his head in disbelief, “you really just put me through hell for nothing?! I don't have time for this! I need to get to Mia and Zoe! What did you do to them?” 

Lucas smiles, amused with how worked up Ethan was. 

“Dontchu worry bout them Ethan,” Lucas says in a soft mock-comforting voice, obviously having fun with how easy it was to make Ethan jump right now. “They're doin great right now, hell, they even looked better than you do right now!” 

He laughs as Ethan sends him an annoyed glare. 

“So you really just….changed your mind about killing me?” 

It was only obvious Ethan was still weary about believing him, and honestly Lucas didn't blame him at all. Being paranoid was something he related to a lot right now. He didn't really have the time to keep messing around with Ethan, he just wanted to get out of here at this point, she was starting to notice something was off. If she found out about him Lucas knew he'd be a dead man. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

Ethan really wasn't sure how to respond, he doesn't truly believe Lucas would change his mind without a real reason. But he didn't want to provoke him into deciding to go through with killing him. 

‘He's sadistic…but almost kind of…childish?’

There's a long pause of awkward silence between them. Neither really knew what to say anymore.   
Their eyes locked, Ethan was pretty sure this was the first time they've really ever looked at each other, without frustrations or distractions. 

Ethan was pretty sure Lucas was pry a bit younger than him, though at the same time he noticed how tired and worn Lucas looked. He could only imagine how much a toll this has taken on him. Even if he wasn't at all like his parents, for the most part anyways, he was probably still dealing with what ever kind of infection was happening here. 

Ethan’s heart wasn't racing anymore, and he realized he was more calmer than earlier. 

Even in this strange circumstance, both men seemed pretty relaxed in each other’s presence at the moment. It was something they both seemed to need. 

This was not something he would have predicted, but Ethan had to admit, it was a pleasant surprise. 

“Lucas…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not killing me.”


End file.
